Love Letters
by A Sane Lunatic
Summary: Yao receives a love letter on Monday, sunflowers and a love letter on Tuesday, panda cookies wrapped with another love letter on Wednesday… Geez, what's with all the letters? And who's sending them? {RoChu, side UKUS/USUK, Franada}
1. Chapter 1

**Love Letters**

**Hetalia is © to Hima-papa.**

_Ironic-tan's Blah: So… this is sort of a 'spin off' (what? Owo) from my SeaLat fanfic… xD I forgot the title and my internet's down so I can't look at it. Oh well.  
Anyway~, this is… Do I really need to explain? owo Also~: I don't know if you would call the letters Jao gets love letters, but where I live, ya, they totally are. _

**Summary: Yao receives a love letter on Monday, sunflowers and a love letter on Tuesday, panda cookies wrapped with another love letter on Wednesday… Geez, what's with all the letters? And who's sending them? {RoChu, side UKUS/USUK, Franada}**

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Human AU, Mailman!Russia x Artist!Yao, yaoi, fluff, derp, OOC, no edits –this was written during school, so there are probably a lot of mistakes-, possible overuse of the two-word-sentence 'Mail's here', slow-paced in some places, Yao's perverted (mine, actually) imagination/also-known-as imaginary lemon, malexmale content, Ivan's awkward notes/letters… er~…**

Xlxixnxexbxrxexaxkxex

Monday

"Mail's here!" Yao looked up from his canvas, hearing the faint, accented call of the Russian mailman.

The Chinese man put down his paint brush and stood up, stretching and sighing contentedly when he heard his neck crack.

He opened his door and stepped out into the sunlight, shading his eyes from the glare.

It wasn't a long way to his mailbox, so he trotted toward it through the June air and picked up the large bundle of mails he was so accustomed to that nearly half he threw away.

"Bills, bills, bills, letter from Kiku, junk, more bills… Ju – oh, what's this-aru?" A lavender envelope caught his attention, and he kicked open his front door, hurriedly, so he could study it more closely.

It bore no clue of who sent it, so he puzzled hard over that for some time. The letter couldn't be from Kiku, no, he never used lavender envelopes or sent two letters.

It couldn't be from Arthur, Alfred, or Francis, they communicated through phone calls and slow emails.

It was most definitely not Li Xiao or Nam or Wan: they insisted on Yao getting text on his phone and talking to him through that. Yao remembered being upset with them at first for sending him unexplainable (to him, at least) messages that looked like a random scramble of letters and punctuation.

He shrugged and tore it open, pulling out a folded-up letter.

Yao began reading.

_Dear Yao,_

_You don't know me that well, but I know you. I pass by every day and wish you were my lover. __(It would be really sexy, just saying.) _

_I think this is a really stupid letter, but I'm still writing. And I'm still putting it into your mailbox for you to find and wonder at who wrote it._

_These might turn into notes later, just saying, y'know, but who cares. You don't care about that, most probably._

_I think you're really cute and I like when you say 'aru' at the end of almost every sentence that comes out of your cute lips._

_Hm, I wanna kiss you even more now. _

_Forgive me… I guess I get a little carried away…_

_I love you, da! _

_-I.B.-_

Yao blushed and dropped the letter, busying himself with his bills and junk mails to try and calm him down.

"Who could it be, aru?" He wondered out loud, pausing with his leafing through his mail to think. There was no answer, so he pushed his mail aside and went back to his painting.

"Well, aru, I'll think about it later…"

Xlxixnxexbxrxexaxkxex

Tuesday

The next afternoon, Yao sat in his garden, up to his knees in overgrown peonies and grass. He was trying to weed, but his fingers clutched more at air, for he was actually trying to figure out who sent the letter.

"Mister Wang! Mail's here!" A cheerful voice snapped him out of his thoughts, and Yao stood up, brushing dirt and bits of mint off his knees.

"Ah, thank you, aru." He smiled as he walked toward the mailbox, holding his hand out for the mail.

The mailman's violet eyes sparkled, and he smiled. "Someone sent these, too." He held up a pot of half-grown sunflowers, then shrugged.

"Normally, nothing this big comes in the mail. It must mean something to the person who sent it." Yao nodded and took the pot, as well as the fewer mails he had.

"Yes, it could be, aru. Thank you." The other nodded, smiled, and waved. "No problem, it's my job… Well, I gotta go. Bye!"

Yao waved back and headed to his garden again. "Well, he seemed in an awful hurry-aru. Hm." He put the pot of sunflowers down, then sat, pushing the other pile of mail a few inches from him.

"I wonder who sent this-aru…" He muttered, looking for a name on the pot. There was none, but another lavender envelope.

He lost no time opening it.

_Dear Yao,_

_Privyet, again! I hope you don't mind me sending you these letters… Even if you did mind, I'd still send you these… So that was pointless._

_Heh~… Do you like sunflowers? They're my favorite flower, and I love them even more now, because they remind me of you, da!_

_I wanna kiss you~._

_Love you!_

_-I.B.-_

Yao chuckled and shook his head, folding the letter and tucking it into his pocket.

"The person seemed sort of love struck. Wait, Yao Wang, you did not just say that-aru!" He gasped, then clapped a hand over his mouth when he realized he'd said that out loud.

"Oh, shut up, Yao, who could be love struck with you?" Alfred's obnoxious yell made him grit his teeth as he looked into the cheerful idiot's face.

"What, aru!?" The American leaned over the top of the fence and grinned down at him.

"I said, who could – ow! Artie, I can't see! HEY!" "You shut up, wanker. Leave Yao and his love life alone."

Arthur pulled Alfred's glasses and perched them on his own nose, then smirked slightly at Yao. "Sorry about that, Yao, he's just more idiotic today."

Yao glowered at both of them. "Whatever, aru." "Dude, I'm just being honest, okay? Like, how the heck would anyone fall for commie Yao with a last name that means dick, unless it was another commie basta – OW! Artie, I'm sorry! Gimme my glasses! Wait, never mind, that looks sexy. Keep them on, Arts."

"My name is Arthur, idiot. Apologize to Yao, not to me." Arthur was ignored by both of them.

"My name means 'king' and I'm not a co – oh, forget it, aru!" Yao stormed off, taking his mail and the pot of sunflowers with him.

"Look at what you did, git!" "Wha~t, Arts? Ooh, really sexy. Keep those glasses on. Arthur looks sexy with glasses and that angry smirk~… Hey! Why do you keep whacking me?!"

"Those idiots, aru." Yao muttered, putting the pot and his mail down on the little table on his porch.

"I know, zhey are idiots, but you needn't worry about zhem, mon cher." "Oh, great."

Yao sighed and turned to find Francis sitting on a step and grinning at him.

"What? You don't want love advice?" "Yeah, your only advice is 'Bedroom fun', Francis-aru."

Francis pouted at him. "Non, I was going to say who was it? _Then _bedroom fun."

"Ai-ya, I don't know myself-aru! So leave me alone!" Yao made a face at Francis and went inside, locking the door behind him.

"Why is everyone so stupid, aru? Why can't they just leave me in peace?" He whined, putting the pot down beside him.

"Because you're fun to annoy." Francis's muffled reply came, and Yao kicked the door. "Shut up aru!"

"Fine." Yao could practically hear the Frenchman's pout. "'Bye." "Blueh~."

The raven stuck out his tongue at the door and stood up, grabbing a notepad and a pen from his table.

Xlxixnxexbxrxexaxkxex

Wednesday

"Yao, open up, please. I promise I won't try to rape you. I don't do zhat." Francis knocked on his door again.

"What, aru? Are you trying to give me 'advice' again-aru?" He huffed, but stood up and opened his door.

It was the 'idiot Frenchy' as Alfred called him, dressed in a uniform similar to the one he'd seen the regular mailman wearing.

Yao gaped at him. "What…. What is this, aru!?"

"'Ere. Ivan 'as a day-off today, so I took 'is place." The Frenchman explained, handing him a black and white box with a grinning panda on the lid.

Yao took it, tilted his head and shook the box. "Who is Ivan, aru? And what's this?"

Francis stuck out his tongue and Yao gagged. "It's your mail, duh, and Ivan is the mailman. 'E's rather 'ot if you ask me. Anyway, chouchou, I do 'ave to go, your 'ouse isn't ze end of ze neighbor'ood, you know."

The blond waved goodbye and trotted to his next-door neighbor, the 'invisible Canadian', and Yao could hear the poor man's blush when Francis made a particularly perverted comment about Mathieu's ass.

Yao rolled his eyes and closed his door, then set about opening the little box with the panda on it.

"Panda cookies!" He squealed, after uncovering the gift. Said cookies were wrapped in lavender paper, and Yao quickly slipped the paper off.

After taking one of the largest cookies, he began reading the letter.

_Dear Yao,_

_I heard you like pandas, so I asked my friend to teach me to make panda cookies. So… I hope you like them… _

_I'm not good at cooking. I'm much better at plumbing… _

_I guessed you might be wondering why or how I know your name and address… Well, that's 'coz I just do know._

_I'm not stalking you or anything, I promise. _

…_Although that would be really interesting… Wait, no, no, I'm kidding. __Maybe._

_I'd really like to talk to you in person… The park, next Sunday? That's if you return my feelings… _

_Actually… No. If you want to know who I am and why… then you should come._

_On a random note:_

_I'd also like to see you in a panda suit… _

_(__Because it would be really sexy. I'm just saying.)_

Yao looked up, blushed, and let his mind fall into the gutter.

"_Ngh~… Please, please…" Yao, wearing a ridiculously fancy panda suit, clung to broad, pale shoulders, moaning and panting. _

"_Please what?" The other asked, ghosting his lips down Yao's neck, to his shoulder, to his chest._

_Yao shuddered, holding on to his faceless, nameless lover even tighter. "Fuck me."_

"Ai-ya! I shouldn't be thinking that, I shouldn't be thinking that aru~! I've been watching too much R-18 movies with Francis…"

He shook his head, trying to clear his mind. It didn't work as well as he'd hoped. "Ai-ya…"

Yao muttered a few curses in Chinese and began reading again.

_I think this is getting a bit long and boring, so I'm going to end it… I really hope you'll be at the park coming Sunday, and maybe I can explain._

_I love you, da!_

_-I.B.-_

Yao grinned, folding the letter and putting it on his table, which had the other two as well.

Of course he'd come. He wanted to see who it was and maybe… No, that wasn't possible…

He sighed and turned around, biting his bottom lip. Maybe, just maybe, go on a date with said person.

Xlxixnxexbxrxexaxkxex

Sunday

Yao looked nervously around the park, taking a bite out of the panda cookie he'd saved and brought with him. "I wonder where..."

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Ivan, waving at him from a bench by his favorite tree.

He waved back and trotted over, calling a greeting as soon as the other was in hearing distance.

"Privyet, Jao. You seem to be looking for someone, da?" Ivan asked, tilting his head at Yao and looking like the cutest thing on earth.

Yao couldn't help but notice he was blushing, too. "Y-yeah, I am, aru… But I can't find… whatever the name of the person is aru."

Ivan giggled and motioned that he sit down. "Jao… I have something to tell you, da." Yao also couldn't help notice that Ivan said 'da' and 'privyet', which were two words he'd seen repeated in the letters.

Yao nodded and sat down. "What is it, aru?" Ivan glanced at his hands, blushing darkly now, and looked back at Yao.

"…I wrote those letters." "What… do you mean?" Yao asked, looking confused. If Ivan wrote the letters…

No… Why didn't he just tell Yao? Well, maybe he was too shy, right?

Or why didn't he… Yao sighed and shook his head. "I'm sorry, aru, I'm not really understanding you…"

Ivan smiled slightly and poked Yao's shoulder. "I sent the letters. The ones that were written on lavender paper, remember? Unless you didn't read them…"

The truth of it hammered its way into Yao's head, and he jumped, brain whirring as he frantically tried to get his questions in order.

"But… why, aru?" Ivan's blush returned. "I love you, da." He replied simply, making Yao blush as well.

"…oh…" Yao whispered, eyes widening to their full limit.

Ivan giggled and glanced at his hands again, which were folded tightly in his lap.

"So… I… do you love me too, da?" Yao frowned slightly and shook his head slowly.

"I… wait, you just confessed, and you ask me that-aru. It's way too soon-aru." Ivan looked a little crestfallen, so Yao smiled.

"We should get to know each other better-aru." At this, the other looked confused. "But… we do know each other…."

"I said 'know each other better'; we should know the little details other people don't, if we're going to be lovers, aru." Yao turned red after he realized what he said and coughed awkwardly.

"I… never mind." "Oh, is that it? We can start right now, then, da!" Ivan said, jumping up eagerly and pulling Yao up with him.

"A-ai-ya! Wait a minute aru!" Yao yelped, being dragged along. Ivan didn't seem to notice. "Did you walk around a lot before you came here, da? I'll carry you."

He picked poor, unsuspecting Yao up bridal style and began walking toward the more secluded part of the park.

This resulted in Yao's surprised thrashing and Ivan falling over, leaving them in a very awkward position: Yao on top of the Russian with a knee between his legs, one hand on both of Ivan's shoulders.

"Ai-ya!" Yao squeaked, getting up quickly. Ivan also got up, dark red, and took Yao's hand instead.

"Sorry about that, aru… I…" "Nyet, nyet, I'm sorry, da. I shouldn't have picked you up."

Ivan replied with a blush. "Anyway… We can just walk around and talk-aru."

"Okay!" Ivan looked at him eagerly, and Yao grinned. "So… What's your favorite color, da?"

Yao thought for a minute, then folded his arms decidedly. "Red, aru. You?" "Purple, da!"

Ivan grinned back at him. "My turn-aru. What… is your favorite season?" "Summer, yours?" "Spring, aru, when everything comes back to life!"

Yao glanced up at Ivan. "Hm, okay, that's a good answer. Any pets?" "No pets." Yao replied. "You?" "A lead pipe, but that doesn't count. My sister Yekaterina only calls it a pet because I gave it a name…"

He laughed sheepishly. "Um, Yao, I don't think this is working very well…" Yao sighed and nodded, agreeing.

"Yeah, aru… I… don't have any ideas either." "Maybe a date?" Ivan looked hopeful.

"Now?" Yao looked surprised. "We're not even dressed, aru."

"Da, we can just go somewhere casual, like the movies or to McDonald's." Yao shuddered and shook his head at the mention of the fast food restaurant.

"N-no, aru, the movie will be fine." Ivan didn't notice, and he looked absolutely delighted as he took Yao's hand and guided him toward the nearby theater. "Okay!"

Xlxixnxexbxrxexaxkxex

Ivan ended up bored halfway through the movie, and since Yao didn't like it either, they decided to leave.

Yao had suggested ice cream, and Ivan had agreed enthusiastically. After that, Yao had needed to go home, so Ivan, being the angel he usually was, had driven him home, although Yao had said he didn't need to.

Now, the two stood on Yao's porch, exchanging numbers and emails.

"-and this is my cell." Ivan said, passing a piece of paper with his cell number written on it. "Thanks, aru. I'll call you."

Yao said, grinning. "I had fun, by the way." Ivan grinned back at him. "I did too, da. You made it fun."

"Oh, stop that." Yao said, gently slapping his hand and blushing. "Why?" Ivan pouted at him, and Yao couldn't help but melt a little.

"Because you're embarrassing me aru…" Yao replied, and Ivan chuckled, standing up.

"Don't be embarrassed, da. I'm being honest." "Well… thank you." The Chinese man said, standing as well. "I… have a safe trip home."

Ivan looked a bit sad, but nodded and put a large hand on Yao's shoulder.

"Be safe here too, da." "I… will. Thank you, again-aru." "Mm."

Ivan nodded and leaned closer, planting a soft kiss on a surprised Yao's cheek. "Good night."

"Good… good night…" The word seemed sort of stuck in Yao's throat, and just as Ivan was about to turn and leave, he grabbed the hem of the other's sleeve.

"W-wait aru…" "Hm?" Ivan looked hopeful as he looked at Yao. "I…" Blushing, Yao leaned up to kiss Ivan back.

"Jao…" The Russian pulled Yao closer, gently nibbling on his bottom lip. Yao bit back an embarrassing moan and tried to slowly pull away, but Ivan's arms were fast around him.

Some part of Yao's mind that still wasn't taken over by the sensation of kissing Ivan heard Alfred's loud – "I knew it, commie Yao has a commie lover, and it's the mailman!" Blushing even darker, Yao picked up the closest thing he could find, and threw it at Alfred.

There was a yelp, and Arthur's British-accented cursing followed. They parted, panting for air, and Ivan grinned at Yao, blushing slightly.

"I love you, da. And good shot, you seem to have hit the American…" Yao laughed and shook his head. "He's just too stupid for his own good, that's why he got hit, aru. And Ivan?"

Ivan nodded, tilting his head slightly. "I love you too, aru."

Xlxixnxexbxrxexaxkxex  
_Ironic-tan's End Blah:_

_I had a feeling this was dragging on way, way too long, so I ended it.  
If you guys want, though, I can wrap it up better in an optional second chapter? :33  
With a possible lemon?  
You guys decide. ^^_

_Well, my friend asked before I was finished writing, so I told her:  
Why Russia is a mailman: Because I like imagining him saying 'Mail's here!' every afternoon. That's what the mailman in my neighborhood does. :3_

_Why Yao is an artist: I read somewhere that he can draw very well, and I liked the idea of him being an artist. Besides, Yao being a cook is a bit overused._

_One last piece of shit: Ivan is actually said 'Eevan' or 'Ēvan', which explains the Chinese pronunciation 'Yeh-wan'.  
So yep._

_It's cleared up a lot of things for me. xDD _

_Please review and tell me how I wrote! _


	2. Chapter 2

**Love Letters – CH2 **

**Hetalia is © to Hima-papa.**

_Ironic-tan's Blah: This is in response to the dear __**icenflake**__. :3  
Thank you so very very very very much for your review. It made my day.  
This is basically a wrapping up of the fanfic, the lemon. :3_

**Rating: M**

**Warning(s): Lemon, broskis, lemon. And Yao in a **_**ridiculously fancy panda suit**_**. Jk, jk, lol. X,D Actually, lemon, dirty talk, fail written porn… (I'm not used to writing porn shoot me.)**

Xlxixnxexbxrxexaxkxex  
A Week Later

Large, pale hands roamed over Yao's skin, leaving burning trails in their wake. He moaned lowly, reaching up to cup Ivan's cheek.

"Mm, does my little Yao want me? Does he want me?" Ivan husked into Yao's ear, making the artist shudder in his arms.

"Yes… oh, yes, please…" Yao breathed, and Ivan smiled wolfishly. "My little Yao begs so nicely, da?"

Ivan tweaked a hard nipple, causing Yao to cry out again. "Yao's desires must have been so pent up in the past week, hmm?" "Nnah… Ivan… Just..."

"Hmm?" Ivan's hand wandered down Yao's pale chest to his stiff, twitching member and made a loose circle around it. "Just what, Yao? Just… leave you like this?"

"_Damn you, Ivan, you jerk, just fuck me already!" _Yao thought, moaning and bucking his hips upward.

"But Yao, isn't it a bit soon? I mean, five minutes in your bedroom and you're already~…" "Haah?" Yao questioned, brain not working correctly at the moment.

The hand that was wrapped around Yao's cock tightened around it. "And why did you call me a jerk?"

"Nnha…. I said that… oh! Out loud, again, didn't I…" Ivan giggled and slid down to lick Yao's tip, making the Asian moan loudly. "Da, you did. Very loudly. It's so arousing~…"

"Shut up…" Yao whined, pulling Ivan back up and kissing him full on the lips, pulling the Russian's hips up to meet his. Ivan broke away with a loud groan, cupping Yao's pert ass.

"Uhn… Ivan… I want… it… I want it in my ass…" Yao launched into a string of whiny-sounding Chinese when Ivan pulled himself out from under the other, but was soon silenced when said Russian pulled the smaller man into his lap and held three fingers up.

"Suck." He ordered, and Yao gladly obeyed, tongue dancing over the digits in a way that made Ivan shudder with lust.

What a picture Yao was: long hair undone and thrown over his shoulders, which were peppered with bite marks. His thin legs were on either side of Ivan's waist, pushing their arousals close.

"I think that's good…" Ivan nodded, pleased, and pulled his fingers out of Yao's mouth. "Yao… If you ever want me to stop, just tell me." He whispered, and Yao nodded slowly.

"Not… not that I'd want you to…" Ivan smiled slightly and pulled the Chinese man into a heated kiss, all the while circling his entrance slowly.

"Ngh… Stop teasing and do it already…" Yao whimpered. Ivan raised an eyebrow, but slowly pushed the first finger it, sliding in and out of Yao.

Yao felt himself dragged into a whirlpool on sensations; Ivan inside him, the Russian's other hand caressing his lower back and thighs, and-

"_Right there!" _Yao gasped, feeling the digit brush over his prostate. Ivan grinned triumphantly. "I think Yao is ready for the next one~…"

He pushed the second finger in, agonizingly slow; much too slow for Yao's likes, and moving them in a scissor-motion. "Yao is so tight, da~…"

Yao, amidst moans, gasps, and half-screams of broken, nonsensical Mandarin, managed to groan out: "Ivan, you are so… paying for teasing me… later…"

Ivan giggled and slipped the third finger in, quickening his pace. "I know. I can't wait."

Yao just shuddered and grabbed Ivan's shoulders, feeling the need to hold on to something. "I think… ahn… I think I'm going to cum-!"

"Oh, no, we can't have that, can we? Not yet, at least." Ivan said, pulling his fingers out quickly. Yao whined in protest, hips jerking madly against Ivan's.

"C-come on… please…" Ivan just shook his head and aligned himself at Yao's entrance. "As you wish, my impatient little lover…"

"Ah! Iva~n!" Yao's eyelids fluttered close, and loud, wanton moans tore from his throat as Ivan pushed slowly into him.

"Say it again. Again, Yao." Ivan licked the shell of Yao's ear, sliding out of the trembling one beneath him. Yao moaned again. "Ivan… Yī wàn… Gèng duō... Gèng duō!"

Yao's lust-coated voice spurred Ivan on, and he picked up his pace. "Yao… Yao… Moy Yao ... moya krasivaya, zamechatel'naya Yao ..."

A few more hard thrusts and Ivan came, panting and whispering Yao's name over and over as if it were a prayer too sacred for even the Gods to utter.

Yao groaned lowly as Ivan pulled out, plopping down beside him with a sated sigh. He reached for the Russian's hand and clasped it tightly, bringing it to his lips with a small grin.

"I won't be… able to walk… aru…" Ivan grinned sleepily. "Then I'll just carry you around, da…"

Yao shook his head. "No… Then I won't be able to… punish you aru…" Ivan pouted slightly, closing his eyes.

"How will Yao be able to punish me, when he is stuck in my arms, da?" Yao smacked him with the little strength he had left and closed his eyes as well.

"Oh, shut up, aru… I'll find a way."

~Owari~

Xlxixnxexbxrxexaxkxex  
_Ironic-tan's End Blah:  
*rereads what she just wrote* o.o  
What. Did. I. Just. Write.  
EH. Never mind, I know what I wrote. I'm just surprised I could actually do it!  
QAQ I DID IT BROSKIS, come over here and hug me!  
Ehehe… I remember passing the 'mirror hall' in my house after I finished writing and laughing at how red my face was.  
The color would've given Spain's tomatoes a run for their money. xD  
Anyway…  
Please review and tell me how I wrote!  
This is my first time writing smut and posting it, so it was awkward…  
Any tips you have for me will be appreciated!  
Just keep in mind I'm rather simple, so it'd do us both good if you gave me a tip with an example. :3  
Anyway!  
Thanks again and love to you all! :D  
Feel free to PM me if there's anything else you want to say in private. ;3  
Not that anyone would want to, but… xD _


End file.
